During a typical day, an individual may interact with a variety of objects that are at least partly adjustable by the individual. For example, various components of a vehicle, such as a seat, steering wheel, entertainment system, engine components, and so forth may be adjusted by the individual in an attempt to enhance comfort, ease of use, efficiency, and/or achieve other purposes. In many instances, individuals may not have the patience or knowledge to know which particular adjustments would be most advantageous for the various components in various scenarios. Accordingly, many adjustable components may be used in a way that does not take advantage of their full potential for positive user experience and functionality.